


Flowers

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Brooklyn, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is ready to retire and go home for the day. But an interesting customer changes his mood completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I've ever written, so please let me know how it is/what you think! Thanks!

 

The sun was setting over the Brooklyn horizon. People walked happily through the streets, chatting and reflecting upon the beautiful day they had. It had been a surprisingly warm day for the time of year, and everyone had taken advantage of it and spent the day outside.

Steve sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. Five. Another two hours and he could go home to rest. It had been a long and uneventful day at work, and he just wanted to sit down. Good God why can’t a fella get a chair or something? The little flower shop was located in a busier part of Brooklyn, but that didn’t necessarily mean business. Steve sighed again and forced himself not to look at the clock. He was grateful, mind you. The apartment he had wasn’t expensive, but he still had to bring in money somehow. He had seen the help wanted sign in the window about a month ago and decided to give it a shot. Mrs. Perkins was a nice woman, and had taken to Steve instantly. Said he reminded her of her own boy, Charles. Steve doubted that he and Charles bared any resemblance. 

The evenings were usually the slowest, and that was guaranteed today, considering there had been two customers in total. Steve was so distracted by the sunset and his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the door opening and somebody coming in. He was pulled out of his thoughts by somebody slamming their hand onto the counter, leaving behind ten dollars. Steve looked up, and found himself face to face with another young man about his age. He had a handsome face, with dark hair parted to one side and mischievous blue eyes. He was about to greet this new customer, but the man beat him to it.

“How do I say fuck you in flower?”

Steve blinked. This was not something he had ever thought he would have to deal with. He stood there for a moment, speechless, his mouth hanging open like an idiot. Finally, his brain was able to form words.

“Um….what?”

Great job. The man, who hadn’t exactly looked cheerful when he came in, rolled his eyes.

“Let me try again. I need to send a lovely gentleman down at the docks some flowers for the charmin’ decision he made to give me a pay cut. How can I convey my desire to shove my boot up his ass?”

This was not part of the job requirements. Steve thought for a moment, unsure of what to say next.

“Um, well you could send an angry note with-”

“Are you stupid? I ain’t tryin’ to get fired kid! I got everything planned out, I just need some pissed off flowers.”

Pissed off flowers. Thinking hard, Steve suddenly remembered a book he had found under the counter. It contained all basic types of flowers, and what they symbolized. Red roses for love. Daisies for innocence.

“Orange lilies. Lots of folks believe they represent hatred. Would somethin’ like that work?”

The young man’s face lit up, sending butterflies to Steve’s stomach.

“Hey that’s perfect! I hate the stupid bastard! Ya got anything else?”

Unable to remember any more flowers and their meanings, Steve reached under the counter for his book, suddenly excited about getting together an aggravated bouquet of flowers. He scanned the pages and soon found what he was looking for.

“Ya say he’s stupid? Throw in some geraniums, that’s what they’ll say.”

He pointed to some purple and pink flowers near the front of the shop, which the man ran towards. He grabbed a handful enthusiastically, before turning back to Steve, a glint in his eyes.

“What else kid?”

Steve frowned. He was small and sickly sure, but he didn’t want this guy thinking he was some dumb kid.

“What else do ya wanna say? It all depends on the message you’re tryin’ to send. And I’m not a kid!”

The dark haired man paused for a moment, looking deep in thought. He bit down on his lip, and Steve got that feeling in his stomach again. He pushed it down, deciding to deal with it later.

“Well how could I say you’re a fuckin useless piece o-”

“Meadowsweet.”

Seeing the blank face on the guy’s face, he pointed to a pretty white flower near the counter. Nodding, the man grabbed as much as he could get (or afford, Steve wasn’t sure) and put them on the counter with the geraniums and the orange lilies that Steve had gotten. Steve had never seen anybody look so proud of themselves.

“Alright, I’ll just put those in a bouquet for ya.”

Wrapping up the flowers, Steve couldn’t help but feel a bit weird. People didn’t do shit like this in real life, did they? Glancing back at the man, Steve let a smile come to his face. He was interesting. When he was finished, he held the bouquet over the counter, but the customer shook his head.

“Could you deliver that for me?”

Steve was confused at first, then realized why. A guy goin’ down to the docks with a bouquet for another fella. It probably wouldn’t end well. Steve’s experience hadn’t.

“Oh, yeah sure.”

“Gee thanks! Just send it down to the docks and say it’s for Jimmy. Oh! Can ya put a card in it sayin’ it’s from Sandy?”

Steve almost asked, but decided against it. Better not get involved.

“Uh yeah, sure thing.”

The young man handed Steve his money (Nah keep the change kid), and was almost out the door when he spun around.

“Hey, I didn’t catch your name.”

His name? Why was it important?

“Uh, Steve Rogers.”

He received a grin in return, and couldn’t help but smile back.

“Nice to meet ya Steve, I’m Bucky. See ya 'round!”

And with that he was gone. Steve stood there for a moment, just watching the door. Remembering the bouquet, he went out back to get his coat. The docks weren’t too far, and it was almost closing time anyway. So he locked up the shop, and made his way to the water. He thought of the handsome man with the dark blue eyes. For one reason or another, he was pretty sure he was going to see the guy again. He was looking forward to it.


End file.
